dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Millennium Edition: Batman Vol 1 1
| Synopsis2 = | Synopsis3 = | Synopsis4 = | Synopsis5 = | Editor1_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Editor2_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Editor3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Editor4_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Editor5_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer1_1 = Bill Finger | Writer2_1 = Bill Finger | Writer3_1 = Bill Finger | Writer4_1 = Bill Finger | Writer5_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler1_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler2_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler3_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler4_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler5_1 = Bob Kane | Inker1_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker2_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker3_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker4_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker5_1 = Jerry Robinson | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Letterer2_1 = Jerry Robinson | Letterer3_1 = Jerry Robinson | Letterer4_1 = Jerry Robinson | Letterer5_1 = Jerry Robinson | Appearing1 = | Appearing2 = | Appearing3 = | Appearing4 = | Appearing5 = | Notes = * The first five issues of this title were published quarterly on a seasonal basis. * Batman chronologically appeared last in ''Batman'' #12. His actual last appearance was in ''Detective Comics'' #39. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #40. * Hugo Strange appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #36. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #46. * James Gordon chronologically appeared last in ''Batman'' #32. He appears next in ''New York World's Fair Comics'' #2. * This issue features the first appearance of the Joker. The Joker makes a chronologically earlier appearance as the Red Hood as revealed in flashback in ''Detective Comics'' #168. He appears next in ''Batman'' #2. * This issue is the first appearance of Catwoman. She makes a chronologically earlier appearance in ''Batman'' #52 and ''The Brave and the Bold'' #197. She appears next in ''Batman'' #2. * Robin chronologically appeared last in ''Batman'' #12. His actual last appearance was in ''Detective Comics'' #39. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #40. * "The Giants of Hugo Strange" is also known as "Professor Hugo Strange and the Monters". * The asylum featured in "The Giants of Hugo Strange" is never identified, however it is safe to assume that it exists as the Earth-Two counterpart to the famous Arkham Asylum. * The plot from "The Joker" is re-imagined in the 2005 graphic novel Batman: The Man Who Laughs. The plot from "The Joker" is also a major influence on the 2008 feature film The Dark Knight where the Joker does the same things as he did in that comic such as publicly announcing his crimes before committing them, removing his make-up and disguising himself as a police officer to gain access to a person he threatened to kill, using a powerful bomb smuggled into jail to escape, stealing and killing not for personal gain but to simply create chaos and disorder, and infringing upon the city's old-fashioned mobsters. Reprints * This issue reprints in it's entirety. * "The Legend of the Batman - Who He is, and How he Came to Be" was originally printed in ''Detective Comics'' #33. The splash page introducing this story was reprinted from ''Detective Comics'' #34. This story is also reprinted in Famous First Edition F-5 and ''Batman: The Dark Knight Archives'', Volume 1. * "The Joker" is reprinted in Batman From the 30s to the 70s, Famous First Edition F-5 and ''Batman: The Dark Knight Archives'', Volume 1. * "The Giants of Hugo Strange" is reprinted in The Greatest Batman Stories Ever Told, Famous First Edition F-5, ''Batman Chronicles'', Volume 1 and ''Batman: The Dark Knight Archives'', Volume 1. * "The Cat" is reprinted in Famous First Edition F-5, ''Batman Chronicles'', Volume 1 and ''Batman: The Dark Knight Archives'', Volume 1. * "The Joker Returns" is reprinted in Famous First Edition F-5, ''Batman Chronicles'', Volume 1 and ''Batman: The Dark Knight Archives'', Volume 1. | Trivia = * This issue includes a two-page filler strip by Paul Gustavson entitled "Major Bigsbee an' Bots". This story is also reprinted in Famous First Edition F-5. * This issue includes a feature-text biography on Bob Kane, as written by editor Whitney Ellsworth. * This issue includes a two-page text story by George Shute and Raymond Perry entitled "Two Aces". This story is reprinted in Famous First Edition F-5. * This issue includes a two-page humor strip by Ted Raye entitled "Ginger Snap". Ted Raye is a pen named occasionally used by Bob Kane. * This issue includes a one-page "Fast Facts" feature by George Papp. * The Catwoman is referred to only as the Cat in this issue. | Recommended = * Batman * Detective Comics * World's Finest (Volume 1) | Links = * Batman profile at Wikipedia * Batman profile at DCU Guide * Batman profile at DC Indexes * Batman profile at Supermanica * Catwoman profile at Wikipedia * Catwoman profile at the DCU Guide * Joker profile at Wikipedia * Joker profile at DCU Guide * Joker profile at DC Indexes * Joker profile at Supermanica * Robin profile at Wikipedia * Robin profile at DCU Guide * Robin profile at DC Indexes * Robin profile at Supermanica }}